1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a composite structure for use in the construction of aircraft and aircraft components.
2. Background of the Related Art
Composite structures are often arranged into a “sandwich” structure, which provides considerable stiffness-to-weight ratios and strength-to-weight ratios. A lightweight core is positioned between inner and outer skins, each of which carry a substantial portion of any axial, bending, or shear load applied to the structure. The integrity of these composite structures may be compromised through damage to one or both skins, and an exposed outer skin may require frequent inspections and repairs due to in-service damage.